defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Master And Apprentice
Through the Force we are one!. The System The M/A system has been a big success in the guild, a system that encourages RP while helping create an essential Star Wars Experience for which the M/A system greatly helps The idea was to do what we had see in the movies and read about in the books, but do so more effectively and with game mechanics on our side. To teach about the Jedi, but also pass on the knowledge players would need to get by in the game. Giving the mechanics an RP flavour as Masters instructed their new apprentices not only in the ways of the Jedi, but the ways of the game. Knowledge was power. Many felt this was a great way to get to know the game, an elder experienced player taking a new player under their wing showing then the sights and sounds, their tips and tricks as well as providing a Jedi experience was greatly appreciated by many of whom who would return the favour themselves, taking on their own apprentice and teaching what was taught to them. To Train an Apprentice the Master must have been able to pass the trials placed in front of them, a small ask to show their skill and knowledge at a respectable before taking on an Apprentice. Players were advised to pick someone who they got along with, someone with similar play styles and play time. Many went on to have friendships beyond the keyboard even to this day. The Apprentice would be required to be under a certain level to be taken on if the training was to count towards the Masters rank advancement, but Masters were able to take on who they saw fit. Masters were advised to provide training, rewards, insight and info for their apprentices, handing them assignments and tasks for completion while rewarding and aiding their progress when needed. They were responsible for providing what was needed for their apprentice to succeed in their training as they worked to become a Knight For many it was about helping create a great star wars experience for themselves and their apprentice. Over the years that the system has been run, its been noted that there have always been more wanting training then to do the training, combating this has been tough. It is essential SW experience being trained in the ways of a mystical but powerful order for which your character belongs. It is always a proud moment when Apprentice joins the Ranks of their Master, and watching them pass on what was done to them. A little effort in a game like that goes a long way to making a great experience. Another trend that was noted was the failure of some relationships, partly due to the nature of Life and MMOs, one day people are there and the next they vanish with out a trace, so picking the Master or Apprentice that is right for you has been something the guild has highly promoted. General The Relationship is a key part of the Jedi Experience, the passing of knowledge, the training and the one on one style of teaching. Its an experience that many crave to be apart of so here is soem information and guidlines about Operating in the System *Master Nor Apprentice is Assigned One thing we stay clear of is telling you who your Master or Apprentice should be, now we will gladly make suggestions but the choice goes to you in the end. -Pick someone who you know this mena sget to know the players in the guild, -Similar playstyle, someone you can chat with, and enjoy playing with, and Timezone or playtime *Let the Council Know We ask that the Rules following who is allowed to be taken and who can take be followed, while we understand that others may do so differently this is our guild and Our way. Each new pairing should be reported officially to those in Charge so they can record it down. *Expectations A lot is expected from this relationship The Master should really be that, the teacher the instructor, but also open to ideas. They should be able to guide their apprentice through their experiences and allow them to create their own destiny. ( We advise against being to restrictive and dominating decisions that players will have to decide for themselves during the story quests but advice is welcome) Patience is key, what took you X amount of Time to do one thing is not the same for everyone, you are their to assist. Set your own guidelines and expectations from the start. Training is to be top notch, and there is to be interaction. If you are going to undertake the relationship, understand it is a commitment not only to you, but to someone else. Make the effort, your actions, guidence and feed back will help shape them and build them, we will be attaching a minimun amount of time for training an Apprentice, we felt that this will properly allow for better training and really prepare those being taught a lot better. Masters are free to train their Apprentices how they see fit, there maybe certain objectives the Council feels fit that the Master must instruct their Apprentice in to make sure the teaching is as Uniform as can be. The Council is not here to tell you how to teach, just hand out certain lessons they feel as a whole are to be known, the rest is up to you The Apprentice is to be committed too, understand the relationship is just that. A Workign bond between two who want the same goal. The Apprentice should be willing to trust their Master, to ask and query but respect the teacher. To learn about the Force, the Jedi, The Academy and the game. The Apprentice should assist with their Master, as their Master will assist them. They are to do as their Master says ( common sense prevails always) *The Bond Create a bond, get to know the person you are working with, Not just their character but the person behind it too. Work out an understanding of what you both want to achieve with this, and how best you feel you both can do this. Establish times and protocol for your bond. There is no right way to do it, do what works bets for both of you, there are wrong ways, like ignoring your obligations and not proforming to the standards set. Learn from each other and be willing to try new things *Council Standards The Council Beleive that the best way to ensure that those being trained are being done so to a certain standard will have a few expectations of the bond -When formed the Master Notifys the Council for Official Records -A Time Limit of training Minimun will be set to make sure everything is covered -Council Lessons will be past on to Masters to make sure their Apprentices are trained in the area the Council feels nessecary, but a true teacher will have no real need. -Guidence and suggestions will be made availiable to those who need. *The Vision We envision a great experience, from Master Helping their Apprentice on their Own personal story, there to assist and help protect them rather then do it for them, While the Apprentice accompanying their Master on high risk Missions through out the Galaxy. To see Master/Apprentice work together and become more then just a student and teacher, to see them work together on Assignment from the Council or the Republic. To see them explore the Galaxy, show new places, missions and items, to work together for the greater good of both of them. In the end we ask that you carry on the favour, do to someone else what was done to you. Train an apprentice of your own, then ask them to carry the cycle on once again. Category:Guild Category:Star Wars Category:The Old Republic Category:Star Wars Galaxies